


risky maneuvers

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: He shoulda known she was coming when Chewie disappeared.





	risky maneuvers

He shoulda known she was coming when Chewie disappeared.

“What were you thinking? You could’ve given away your position!”

“Jeez, your highness, didn’t know you cared,” he snarked, wheeling to face the whirlwind.

“If they find you, they find all of us!” She backed him right up the ramp. “You can’t be this reckless all the time! People rely on you!”

“Ha, as if! You could replace me and not even notice.”

Their eye contact practically sparked.

“You know I couldn’t, you moon jockey.”

He had no witty retort to her abrupt sincerity. 

“Just cut the shit, Han.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Han Solo, reckless
> 
> Listen, they're in love and they're MAD about it, and I love that about them, also Han describing Leia as a whirlwind as though he isn't the biggest thrillseeker out there is hilarious to me
> 
> Send me more prompts and watch my own risky maneuvers in realtime @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
